All Week Long
by Hibiko Shinichi
Summary: Every day of every week, life in its rotation. NaruSasu.
1. Sunday Sunrise

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled; shaking the walls of the bedroom that currently housed an inspiration-starved authoress, imprisoned by her own plot bunnies. All in all it was quite a dramatic scene, or at least it would be if the authoress wasn't busy laughing deliriously at her lack of material. She sat in front of her computer, giggling maniacally, watching the plot bunnies dancing atop her desk and trying to remember what she had wanted to write today.  
As she wallowed in her insanity her muse flung the door open, a beacon of hope in the fog of lostness.  
"What are you doing, Lev?" her muse Emiko demanded, coming over to the desk only to push Levaya out of her chair. She fell, still laughing, onto the floor. "You're having a block-attack, aren't you?"  
"Probably," the prone authoress replied, looking up at the ceiling. Emiko sighed, kicking the brunette on the floor and pulling up a document on WordPerfect.  
"Look. This is what you told me you were going to write." Emiko pointed at the screen and Levaya perched herself on the arm of the chair, nodding.  
"Yep. That's it, that's it," Levaya confirmed, nodding rapidly. Emiko rolled her eyes.  
"So get to it," she commanded, scooting to the side of the wide chair and moving the keyboard to Levaya's side of the chair as Levaya slid into the empty space.  
"Okee-dokey smokey!" Levaya chuckled and began to type.

...And that's exactly how it happened. Really. (Gah! It's hurricane season and already there's a tropical storm! So I'm stuck inside, which means there will be an influx of stupid short stories coming in really, really soon. Lucky you.)

Disclaimer: I own books one through thirteen...and that's as close as I get to owning Naruto.

This is an AU, because that's how it would have to be for this to work. (This was actually based off of a conversation I had with Jacob.)  
So, with just a little bit more ado...Sunday Sunrise.

(Line break thing!)

Rain beat against the windows of one Uzumaki Naruto's apartment, prompting one Uchiha Sasuke to look out of the water-spattered glass and sigh.

Curled up on the worn red sofa in the cozy living room, book in hand, Sasuke was ready to lie down and go back to sleep. Rain always made him feel peaceful and somewhat drowsy; however, it was obviously the opposite in Naruto's case.

The blond was–and had been–pacing like a caged tiger all day long, looking longingly out the window and wishing for sunshine. Now he sat on the floor in front of Sasuke, tapping his fingers on the carpet.

After a moment Sasuke looked down at him and asked, "What?"

"I have a question," Naruto replied, nodding. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Shoot."

"In your opinion, who is the hottest person in the world?" he asked. Sasuke put down his book and closed his eyes. It wasn't hard to say, because Sasuke knew exactly who he had in mind.

"You really want to know?" Sasuke asked, leaning over until his face was only inches from Naruto's.

"Yeah."

"..." Sasuke smirked at the blond and whispered the name into Naruto's ear.

"Dane Cook."

And with that, Sasuke stood and flounced away to continue his reading in peace. Naruto was left dumbfounded on the floor, gaping.

"What?!"


	2. Monday Dawn

I hate getting ideas in the shower. Really I do, because I end having to run out wet and cold and type the story up (usually when I'm in the middle of washing my hair so I end up with soap all over the place) and then get back into the shower. And then my keyboard is wet and nasty. But since I can't remember my ideas longer than like, twenty minutes, here I am with Monday Morning. Gah. -shiver-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (though I'd love to be a ninja. Seriously.)

Beware the sap.

(Insert line here.)

At times like these, these lazy days when he and Sasuke lie out in the grass and simply stare up at the sky, Naruto notices things he would normally overlook.

He sees the vivid color of the flower Sasuke holds in his pale fingers, hears the steady inhale-exhale of the brunette's breath. He smells the fresh summer air laced with a scent that was unique and utterly Sasuke; feels the grass bend as Sasuke runs his hands over it.

At times like these Naruto is compelled to sit up and look down at Sasuke beside him, and his breath catches in his throat at his perfection. His mind goes blank and he realizes he's never seen anything so beautiful, so glowing and gorgeous and lifelike in his existence, and at that moment his heart aches because this angel beside him is exactly that–an angel.

And Naruto exhales forcefully as the angel's eyes open, his dark gaze pinning him down. He wants to close his eyes at the sight of the smile that appears on his lips and keep it in his heart forever but he can't shut his eyes, can't give up the image in front of him now.

At times like these, Sasuke says, "You're staring," and Naruto will smile because he knows it's true. And he'll lay back down and Sasuke will put his head in his lap and Naruto will run his fingers through the silky black locks and feel like he's holding a piece of heaven in his hands.

At times like these, everything seems perfect.

(Line thing.)

Oh, god. I make myself wanna puke because it was so fluffy and now I'm really cold. And there's bubbles on my screen so back to my shower for now.

Review. Do it now.


	3. Tuesday Morning

Gah. This is probably the most put-off drabble in the entire series so far (which is only three stories, so it's not a lot) because I attempted to start it at three in the afternoon. It is now eleven at night and I'm tired and I have volleyball tomorrow at ten, so I have to get up at nine to leave by nine thirty, but no matter how exhausted I am this has to be done before midnight or my entire schedule will be thrown into chaos and you'll have to wait until two weeks to this day to get Tuesday Afternoon and nobody will be happy, least of all me. So if this is kind of pieced-together and unintelligible, it's because I'm half asleep.

Disclaimer: NO! You know what? I'm not putting the disclaimer here anymore! I've done it for the past two chapters, so if I have to keep reminding you that I don't own Naruto you must have Alzheimer's or something. So go take your meds and leave me to wallow in my misery.

(LINE!)

It was high noon, and Sasuke and Naruto were still in bed. Or, rather, had just pulled the blankets and pillows off of Sasuke's bed and made a nest of them, somehow ending up in the kitchen. That was where they were now, tangled in comforters, one of them asleep while the other lay awake, staring up at the ceiling.

Not surprisingly, the one awake was Sasuke, who gazed up at the white ceiling with half-lidded dark eyes, contemplating the wonders of the universe. Well, not so much that as just thinking about whatever came to mind. So when a thought struck him, a question that he really needed an answer to, he couldn't help but turn on his side and shake Naruto awake.

"Wha–" Naruto cut himself off, yawning widely. Azure eyes opened to treat Sasuke to a hazy look. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you like me so much?" Sasuke asked softly, his hand still resting on the blond's shoulder. At the question, Naruto blinked and propped himself up against the cabinet door.

"Why do you want to know?" he responded.

"I just do," Sasuke said. In truth there was no reason, but underneath the truth lay a desire to know what exactly it was that made Naruto love him. It was a nameless wonder, but it itched at him and he couldn't stand to not know.

"Okay..." Naruto held up a hand. "I don't have enough fingers for this, but here goes..."

"One: because you're beautiful. Not just on the outside," Naruto amended, seeing Sasuke raise an eyebrow, "but on the inside too. And because you get this cute little smile on your face when you see something you like and you look down like you want to hide it. And because of how you eat icecream too fast and get brain freezes and you make weird faces when you do; because of how you play with your hands when you get self-conscious." Naruto held up four fingers, wiggling them at Sasuke. "Continue?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, nodding. He was content to sit and hear Naruto praise him because it made him feel like he was worth loving, if for no other reasons than the ones Naruto could list.

"How about...in the morning you have the most adorable bedhead I've ever seen, and then you take so long to get all prettied up that I could swear you were a girl." Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's mock-scowl, brushing his tan hand against Sasuke's pale cheek. The contrast in their skin tones made Sasuke look even paler in comparison. "And then how you blush when I say stuff; how you dance when you think no one's watching; and how you get so persuasive to get things you want and you don't realize it."

"Really?" Sasuke mused. He'd never known himself to be persuasive, but people did tend to give in to him if he persisted him demands long enough. Naruto shook his head.

"Also..." Naruto added, trailing off at the end of the word. Sasuke rolled his eyes, because he knew Naruto was waiting for him to ask to go on.

"Yeah?"

"You're the only person I know who would sleep with me in a kitchen." Naruto flashed a canine grin. "In both senses."

"Perv." Sasuke laid back, grinning up at the plaster above him.

"You know you like it." He could hear Naruto settling back down, burying himself under the blanket Sasuke was half on top of.

"Damn straight."

Sasuke could hear Naruto's breathy laugh against his skin. His question answered, Sasuke let himself subside into sleep.

(LINE.)

Ugh...that took twenty minutes. I like it, though. The idea of sleeping in the kitchen came from a party I had when I fell asleep on my kitchen counter and when I woke up everyone had moved into the kitchen to sleep. And then I screamed and fell off and everyone woke up, but it was fun.

Back to bed now...don't forget to review.


	4. Wednesday Afternoon

God. What the heck is this?

I wrote Wednesday Afternoon on Tuesday by accident, and then couldn't think of anything for Tuesday morning, so now it's Thursday and I have to start Tuesday and Thursday. I'm going to be so glad when I just have to do Friday on..well, Friday.

Anyways...yeah. My head hurts. (Am I writing Tuesday morning? Yeah. I think so...)  
Read.

(LiNe)

For all intents and purposes, Naruto and Kiba were some of the best of friends. Although at times it may not seem so friendly, most of their bickering was good-natured.

Well, maybe half of it.

So the other half was what brought Sasuke and Sakura outside this Tuesday morning, the gray-gold sunlight filtering weakly through the fluffy dark clouds overhead. Some twenty feet away stood Kiba and Naruto, looking for all the world like they were attempting to beat each others brains out. And while they did, Sakura and Sasuke stood by, or sat by, rather, to act as pseudo-referees. But to anyone listening they sounded more like housewives.

"So I'm always the one who has to make the bed," Sasuke was explaining. "Because he simply refuses to do anything involving housework." Sakura chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Kiba never cleans up either, and I can hardly walk ten feet without running into a chewed-up pillow or a pile of dog food sitting I the middle of the floor," she recounted affectionately. "And once he accidentally tripped over Akamaru because he was buried under a pile of trash and broke a whole set of dishes when he fell. Akamaru didn't trust him for a week after that."

Sasuke snorted. "You think that's bad? Naruto actually broke the bed frame in half once, and all the springs in the mattress started popping out."

"And what was he doing?" Sakura asked cautiously. Knowing Naruto, it was probably something she wouldn't like to hear. Sasuke confirmed her suspicions.

"You don't want to know," he replied, a wry grin on his face.

"Didn't think so."

Off to the side, the shouting match had subsided and the two boys were now standing back to back, refusing to look at each other. A burst of sudden laughter from Sakura drew their attention, though, and as one they glanced over to where the brunette was gesturing with his hands, and she was laughing as he told a story.

"How do they get along so well?" Kiba asked no one in particular, but expecting Naruto to answer. He wasn't disappointed as the blond opened his mouth.

"No idea." He turned to the side, stealing a look at Kiba from the corner of his eye. "But why can't we get along like that?"

"We could, probably. But we're too stubborn," Kiba said, singling out the problem. Naruto shook his head.

"I'd do it if you would," he said. At Kiba's odd look, he added hastily, "Get along, I mean. I'd put up with you if you put up with me."

"Sounds good to me," Kiba replied. And a mischievous smirk graced Naruto's face and he drew back his leg, kicking Kiba hard in the thigh. "Ow What was that?"

Naruto held up his right hand; under closer inspection his first two fingers were crossed. Kiba growled and Naruto scampered off, Kiba following closely behind.

Sasuke was in the middle of his sentence when Naruto nearly tackled him, grabbing him by the shoulders to face Kiba. The brunette stopped short and Naruto grinned. However, the smile he wore faded quickly as Kiba leapfrogged over Sasuke and rammed Naruto into the ground, proceeding to sit on his back and whack him repeatedly.

"The Fox and the Hound, at it again," Sakura sighed, smiling.

"There's a saying about something to this effect," Sasuke told her, gesturing to the two scrabbling individuals behind them.

"Oh?"

"'A friend helps you up when you fall down. But your best friend will laugh at you and ask, 'Walk much, dumbass?'"

"Hear, hear."

(lInE)

Wow. That sucked.

Review.


	5. Thursday Evening

Thursday Evening...right? -goes back to double check- Yep. That's the one.

There is no witty note. READ. NOW.

(Notice the LACK OF DISCLAIMER!! ((see chapter one, paragraph 3 for details.)) In your face, corporate establishment!)

* * *

"I've Never?"

Sasuke looked at Kiba with a mixture of confusion and repulsion in his gaze. "You know how to play that game?"

"You do too," Sakura pointed out, grinning. "So we might as well play."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the thought. "But I hate it. I don't want to play."

"Quit whining, Sasuke! It's fun!" Naruto exclaimed, punching Sasuke in the arm. Sasuke rubbed the offended appendage and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Well, not as fun without the alcohol, but since Sakura won't play otherwise..." Kiba shrugged as if to say, 'What else can we do?' Sasuke could think of several other things.

Sakura shook her head. "So we're just going to punch each other and the first person to say 'I give up' loses." Sasuke gave her a look.

"What kind of game is that?" he asked. "That sounds so stupid!"

"It's just cause you don't want to get bruised, _Sasuke_," Naruto sneered. "You're so fragile."

"Bring it on."

(lINe)

"I've never...ah..." Sakura racked her mind for a suitable thing to say, "I've never been streaking." Naruto raised his hand and Sakura whacked him. The blond grimaced. Practically everything that had been said in this game had earned him some sort of physical pain.

"Your turn, Sasuke," Sakura reminded the brunette next to her.

"Yeah. I've never owned a dog," Sasuke said promptly, and kicked Kiba in the shin since it took less effort. Kiba yelped and drew his leg in out of Sasuke's range.

"I've never...never been stalked," Naruto said after a moment's pause. He grinned and punched Sasuke in the side. Sasuke hissed rather cattily at him, so he scooted away a little bit.

"I've never worn nail polish," Kiba said. Sakura frowned.

"How is that–ow–" she was interrupted midword by a pinch from Kiba "–fair?"

"It's not," Sasuke said shortly, and Kiba kicked him back. "God! Do you have to kick so hard?"

"Yeah."

"I've never had black hair." Sakura hit Sasuke in the shoulder.

"I've never had green eyes," Sasuke retaliated, and pushed Sakura gently.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke and leaned in close to the brunette. In a low whisper that only Sasuke could hear came the words, "I've never stopped loving you."

Sasuke blushed.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked.

Naruto didn't reply, only stretching his arm out to tap her lightly.

"That's all you need to know."

* * *

Wow. It's been forever since I updated this. I found these chapters recently and I was like "Wow! Maybe I'll actually finish this story! Great idea!"

So here you go.


	6. Friday Sunset

I'm reasonably sure dusk is after sunset...right? Please correct me, someone.

* * *

From where Sasuke was sitting it was hard to distinguish day from night.

At this conjuncture of light and dark, the night sky behind him melded with the bright blue of the remaining day, the sun setting below the horizon reminding the world it would be back again tomorrow. Stars twinkled faintly as if waving goodbye to the daytime; the pink and purple and yellow clouds that heralded the sun followed the bright orb faithfully.

Sasuke could never really tell when night ended and day began. He would sit awake and watch as the world passed him by, the navy velvet giving way to robin's-egg silk. He watched the clouds return again, gently shepherding the stars from view. The sun would bid the moon adieu, give it the time and place of their next rendezvous, kiss it a fond farewell. And the moon would obey uncomplaining.

Sasuke could never really tell where the day began and Naruto ended. The blonde came with the sun, eyes as blue as the sky overhead and a spirit as fiery as the giant that lit up with world high in the sky. And Naruto lit up Sasuke's world; Naruto was Sasuke's light, the core of his existence. Naruto was ever-present, the one constant in Sasuke's rocky world, enveloping him in the kind of warmth that only the sun brought, the kind of warmth only Naruto exuded.

Sasuke knew Naruto could never really tell where he began and the night ended. Sasuke was the darkness' companion, eyes as deep and fathomless as the nighttime sky and skin as pale as the moon, a spirit that held all the passion the moon symbolized for centuries. Sasuke was Naruto's refuge, the one place he could be who he really was without fear of rebuke, the one person he could always turn to. And when Sasuke waned with the moon in the sky Naruto was the only person who could save him, the only person to bring him back whole and bright and beautiful again. Sasuke was the unpredictability Naruto needed in his life, bringing everything into focus under cover of night.

Sasuke could never really tell where he began and Naruto ended. Every fiber of his being belonged to Naruto; and Naruto belonged to him. Separate they were beautiful and singular and all-consuming, all of the attention of the world on them. They were marvels to behold, strong and omnipresent and the center of the world. But together they were perfect and stunning, a trick of the light and a trick of the heart, impossible and yet so right, so obvious.

Sasuke gave up on trying to distinguish himself from Naruto and simply _was_.


	7. Saturday Dusk

The last installment of 'All Week Long' finally is here! I think this is probably the first chaptered story I've ever actually finished, haha.

I hope you enjoyed the ride. Have fun reading!

* * *

Dusk settled upon the city, blanketing the ground in mauve mist, the last of the sunlight drifting down below the horizon. Remnants of colored light still dappled the skyline, slowly fading into the lavender-gray that layered the canvas of the sky. From his vantage point on the roof of the Hokage's building, Sasuke could see the town in its silent, familiar entirety.

It was here that Sasuke really breathed; here, where the air was clear and content, where the noise and hustle and bustle of the city couldn't reach his ears, where he could connect with the earth and the sky and life, where he felt at home.

He didn't feel at home in the Uchiha compound any more. The blood that still cried out to him from the walls, the voices that still rang in his ears; they made the solitary living he needed impossible. The general feeling of death and suffering and homelessness suffocated him, and he couldn't stand it.

He didn't like the hotels he picked out occasionally. They were used and dirty and didn't speak to him like home should; the smells were unfamiliar and the feel of the place didn't suit him. Their cramped collection of furniture, the walls sticking out every which way--they cluttered his head and boxed him in, and he hated that.

He never really felt at ease on missions, even though that was to be expected; the feeling of eyes on you every time you turned, how he dared not sleep on his side for fear of leaving his back unguarded. Every crack and snap of leaf and twig sent him into throes of paranoia.

But up here was a different story. Here was familiar; he'd always fled here when he'd had a bad day, when his father had yelled at him, when he'd been frustrated with himself. He knew the way up here, the way down like the back of his hand. He knew the sounds the night would make, the songs of the birds in the morning and the owls at night. The scents of the air, the woodwork soothed him; it was clean and natural and unmarked but for his presence. It took him a long time for him to get comfortable with a new place; but this rooftop had pulled him in and made it home.

In some ways Sasuke felt out of touch with the world. If he couldn't feel at home in a house, where everyone else lived and had no qualms with, that made him a little more than odd. He had problems with walls, with structures, with enclosed spaces; he couldn't stay in one space for too long if the air simply didn't _feel right_. He didn't even appreciate being touched in the wrong spot, the wrong humor, the wrong way. He didn't welcome physical contact from most people, period. And physical contact made up a great portion of human communication; no wonder people generally misinterpreted him.

"Hey."

Sasuke turned. His heart hadn't raced, his pulse hadn't sped up; no, because he knew that voice. He knew that voice better than he knew his own.

A smile sparked on his lips. "Hey, Naruto."

The one person who had never misinterpreted him, who understood his drawbacks and fears and his passions, the one person who really, truly knew him. The blond boy, crossing the rooftop to sit behind to him, who could touch him in a way that only ever felt right.

Who meant more to him than the world.

Naruto's hand reached around and found Sasuke's, traced his wrist, pressed against his palm, laced their fingers together. His hand was warm and strong and comforting, like the rest of him; holding Sasuke together when he thought for sure he would fall apart.

Sasuke smiled and leaned back, allowing Naruto's arms to settle around him as he rested his head in the hollow between shoulder and neck. This had never felt wrong; everything about he and Naruto was right. Their day-and-night dynamics, their opposite personalities, the purity of everything they had. They existed simply to _be_; together, to be day and night, to be sunshine and thunderstorms, to be one another's everything and anything.

On this rooftop, he felt at home.

In Naruto's arms, he felt at peace.

**(end.)**

--

And that's the end! I hope it was fitting.

If you review, that would be like cookies for a fat kid. (Hint: press the pretty button in the corner, and drop me a review. I'm not above begging xD)


End file.
